This invention relates generally to word processing equipment, and has particular reference to a novel automatic paper feeder for use with known types of character printers.
Automatic paper or sheet feeding attachments for character printers are presently available from a number of manufacturers. Originally, these auxiliary paper feeders provided for a single cartridge or cassette containing a stack of cut sheets of paper that were fed into the printer a sheet at a time.
Single cartridge paper feeders were followed by feeders having a dual cartridge capability whereby the first and second sheets of a two page letter, for example, can be sequentially printed. Dual cartridge feeders also permit sheets of different size and/or weight to be programmed into the feeder if desired. Dual cartridge feeders as described are the feeders that are the most widely used with character printers at the present time.
In addition to paper feeders having single and dual cartridges for cut sheets, feeders have been developed for envelopes and other feeders have been developed for feeding continuous forms to a printer, the latter being known as pin or tractor feeders. In spite of these different capabilities, a single feeder capable of effectively performing all of them has not been developed heretofore to the best of applicants' knowledge. There exists a need for such a feeder in view of the growing use and importance of word processing equipment.